2015 University Life Awards
The 2015 University Life Awards were the 39th annual and took place in the UC III Ballroom on April 2, 2015 at 6:00pm, finishing around 8:00. The masters of ceremony were Mr. and Ms. UTSA Carl Willis and Ileana Gonzalez, who started the ceremony with a musical number (Ileana singing and Carl rapping) composed for the event. The theme was Walt Disney, featuring Disney's quote "If you can dream it, you can do it," video clips of him talking about the creative process behind his work, and Mickey Mouse-shaped centerpieces. The awards selection committee and event co-chairs were not listed on the program. The ULAs are hosted by Student Government Association. Student Awards Most Outstanding Freshman *Winner: Sammar Ghannam *Finalists: Roberto Lopez, Terralyn Wilburn *Presenter: SGA Secretary Cole Whitmore Most Outstanding Sophomore *Winner: Keerthana Pakanati *Finalist: Autumn Grahmann *Presenter: SGA Student Affairs Chair Darius Brown Most Outstanding Junior *Winner: Jocelyn Carnicle *Finalists: Amber Calvert, Amanda Jackson *Presenter: SGA President Zachary Dunn and VP Christian Kenney Most Outstanding Senior *Winner: Christina Phamvu *Finalists: Kimberly Redgate, Mageida Sopon *Presenter: SGA President Zachary Dunn and VP Christian Kenney Most Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Michael Russo *Finalist: Nicole Bermejillo, Darryl Wyrick *Presenter: SGA member Gilbert Alonzo Volunteer of the Year *Winner: Christina Phamvu *Finalists: Michael Thomas, Diego Rafael Mancha Dominguez *Presenter: 2014 winner Hannah Beck Most Outstanding Resident Assistant *Winner: Maria Acevedo *Presenter: 2014 winner Ediri Nesiama Greek Man and Woman of the Year *Winners: Santiago Hyslop III (ΠKΦ), Margot Perez (ΣK) *Presenter: Amanda Ramon, Program Advisor of Fraternity and Sorority Life Jane Findling Award *Winners: Ileana Gonzalez, Conor Harvey, Fezaan Jameel, Lauren Lopez, Korede Osifuwa, Steven Rodriguez, Tyler Wynne *Presenter: Jane Findling-Burton Golden Feather Award *Winners: Julie Diaz, Courtney Hunter, Edward Miranda, Ediri Nesiama, Jenica Santos, Jerome Scott, Christine Velasquez, Dempsey Thornton, John Wynkoop *Presenter: Vice President of Student Affairs Sam Gonzales Organization Awards Most Outstanding Service Program *Winner: VOICES *Finalists: Green Society, Pi Kappa Phi *Presenter: Outstanding Cultural/Religious Awareness Program *Winner: UTSA Sapna *Finalists: Hispanic Student Association *Presenters: SGA Parliamentarian Courty Holliday and another SGA member Most Outstanding Membership Development *Winner: Business Student Council *Finalist: Alpha Sigma Alpha *Presenter: SGA Academic Affairs Chair Steven Rodriguez Outstanding New Registered Student Organization *Winner: American Red Cross *Finalists: Mexicanos en UTSA *Presenter: Most Outstanding Organization Advisor *Winner: Heather Green, TKE *Finalist: Wanda Guntz ΔΣΘ, Robert Lengel FTK *Presenter: Associate Dean of Students Barry McKinney Outstanding Registered Student Organization *Winner: Delta Sigma Theta *Finalists: Rowdy Radio, Phi Beta Sigma *Presenter: Associate Dean of Students Barry McKinney Faculty/Staff Awards Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award *Winner: Associate Professor of Management Robert Lengel *Presenters: SGA Senators Conor Harvey and Larla Halsey Outstanding Academic Advisor *Winner: Stephen Cheney *Presenter: Executive Director of Advising Barbara Smith Outstanding Support Staff *Winner: Sean Burns *Finalist: Iselda Rodriguez *Presenter: SGA President Zachary Dunn John Kaulfus Outstanding Professional Staff *Winner: Joey Ramos *Finalist: Jarvis Clark *Presenter: SGA President Zachary Dunn College Awards College of Architecture Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Jen Peterson *Finalists: Donovan Linsey, Tanner Matejka *Presenter: Associate Dean Robert Baron College of Architecture Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Mary Minor *Finalists: Sarah Esserlieu, Krystin Ramirez *Presenter: Associate Dean Robert Baron College of Business Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Zachary Dunn *Finalists: Timothy Breidenbach, Stephanie Dalmau *Presenter: Associate Dean Lisa Montoya College of Business Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Betsabe "Betsy" Aguirre *Presenter: Associate Dean Lisa Montoya College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Nathaniel Leonard *Finalists: Marisol Reyes, Rhiannon Wilder *Presenter: College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Meaghan Medina *Finalists: Vincent Carales, Amber Collins *Presenter: College of Engineering Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Christian Treviño *Finalists: Raquel de la Garza, Marissa Wechsler *Presenter: College of Engineering Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Patrick Benavidez *Finalists: Moumita Dutta, Mirunalini Thirugnanasambandam *Presenter: College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Danielle Chapa *Finalists: Christine DeMyers, Kimberly Redgate *Presenter: Associate Professor of Anthropology Kathryn Brown College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Leah McCurdy *Finalists: Michael Lee Gardin, Argon Gruber *Presenter: Associate Professor of Anthropology Kathryn Brown College of Public Policy Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Heather Riddle *Finalists: Miranda Hayduk, Catherine Rose Barton *Presenter: Associate Dean Francine Romero College of Public Policy Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Matthew Martinez *Finalists: Bryce Boddie, James Kelsay *Presenter: Associate Dean Francine Romero College of Sciences Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Hai Le *Finalists: Stephen Evans, Amanda Graham *Presenter: College of Sciences Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Daniel Meininger *Finalist: Carolina Duran, Andrew Mendiola *Presenter: Honors College Outstanding Student *Winner: Hannah Beck *Finalists: Danielle Chapa, Zachary Dunn *Presenter: Associate Dean Ann Eisenberg University College Outstanding Student *Winner: Christina Phamvu *Finalists: Katlin Burley, Richard Plumlee *Presenter: Vice Provost Larry Williams Campus Recreation Awards Female Athlete of the Year *Winner: Megan Low, Softball *Presenter: Deputy Athletic Director Jim Sarra Male Athlete of the Year *Winner: John Bormann, Baseball *Presenter: Deputy Athletic Director Jim Sarra Outdoor Adventurers of the Year *Winners: Michael Molina and Norma Garcia *Presenter: Fitness and Wellness Participant of the Year *Winners: James Loeffler and Michelle Love *Presenters: Campus Rec Assistant Directors of Fitness and Wellness Steve Kudika and Alison Smith, respectively Best Intramural Official of the Year *Winner: Cy Fondal *Presenter: Campus Rec Assistant Director of Club Sports Mario Rios Club Sports Leader of the Year *Winner: Garrett Kneese, UTSA Cycling *Presenter: Campus Rec Assistant Director of Club Sports Mario Rios Bobbie Walker Best Female and Male Intramural Athlete of the Year *Winners: Anthony Cruz and Jacquelyn Reyes *Presenter: Campus Rec Assistant Director of Club Sports Mario Rios Special Recognition *Winner: Spirit of San Antonio marching band *Winner: "Original 18" UTSA football players Category:University Life Awards Category:2014-2015 at UTSA